


The Break Out

by CandyGrouch



Series: Break [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Depends on if if I'm a good scary writer, Mild Gore, Scary, but meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyGrouch/pseuds/CandyGrouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to repair their newly acquired base of operations, Pyrite, Amber, and Topaz receive a disturbing distress call from an unknown gem installation orbiting the Earth's moon. What awaits them there, is a horror to gems they never could have imagined.</p><p>-----</p><p>The next installment in our adventures, our heroines face something incredibly spooky, considering the spooks have hit us full force now that it's October. It does have body horror, but I don't think I'm very good with horror atmosphere, so prepare to maybe/maybe not be scared. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Out

Topaz, working furiously to reconnect wires and microchips, twitched a little as the wrong touch sent a shock through her. She groaned, standing, and wiping oil and other various fluids off her dress. With a sudden flex, they all shot from her form, and landed in puddles on the ground. She glared at the giant computer before her, as if her piercing gaze alone would scare the lifeless machine into operation.

 

Pyrite, watching from the distance, strode over and wrapped her arms around Topaz waist, resting her chest in the blue gems back and her chin on her shoulder. Topaz flinched at the touch, but a re-assuring nuzzle from Pyrite reminded Topaz that Pyrite _wouldn't_ try to hurt her. Ever since the war, Topaz had been defensive of hands on her middle, where Jasper had torn her in half. 

 

Ever since the war, Topaz was jumpy about a lot of things.

 

“Having problems, dear?” Pyrite asked softly, as loving as she could.

 

Topaz scoffed. “Nope. When I'm done with this machine it'll work better than it did when it was first built.” She growled.

 

Amber, joining the two, put her hands on her hips and smirked. “This is why I don't do machines.” She stated, matter-of-factly.

 

“Or, because you break everything you touch.” Pyrite teased.

 

“Oh please, not _everything._ ” Amber shot, promptly kicking the side of the machine.

 

Something inside it fell into place, a loud  _'thunk'_ echoing from the internals. With a pop, a fizz, and then a continuous hum, the computers giant glass monitor flickered to glowing life. Amber, looking incredibly pleased with herself, stuck her tongue out at Pyrite. The orange gem towards its center glistened with saliva.

 

Pyrite rolled her eyes. “Luck.” She grunted.

 

“Skill.” Amber grunted back, grinning like mad.

 

Topaz lovingly rubbed the arms around her waist, before gently pulling away. Pyrite reluctantly released her, but instead took her focus towards Amber. She scooted next to her, gently bumping her shoulder so she would lift her arm and wrap it around Pyrite's waist.

 

Pyrite, grinning happily, put her arm around Amber's shoulder. She didn't know what it was, today, but something inside her was yearning for affection and connection with others. It was odd. Almost like that feeling you get when you've forgotten something, but at the same time a lust for physical contact and notice.

 

Topaz was clacking speedily on the comically small keyboard, compared to the giant computer screen, creating lines of code behind the glass.

 

_'Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack Clack'_

 

She slammed the enter key, puffing her chest out, and grinning from ear to ear. The computer monitor went black, for only a second, before coming into life again. Readouts of all kinds began popping up, showing more data than any of the three gems could keep track of.

 

“There. Now hopefully I can find something in here that will give us a better layout of the base.” Topaz mumbled, immediately returning to the keyboard.

 

Amber and Pyrite watched her for a moment, as she grumbled thoughtfully to herself, almost as if she had forgotten they were there. “Most of these files have become corrupted...” She mumbled.

 

“Anything about a mysterious, gem reviving force in there?” Amber asked, mostly as a joke, but there was a smidgen of hope pushing her words.  
  


“Nah, nothing that easy, darling.” She replied, giving Amber an apologetic look.

 

“I figured.” Amber sighed, resting her head on Pyrites side.

 

Pyrite grinned even harder.

 

“Wait, what's this...” Topaz pondered, typing another string of commands in. A large box expanded over the others, with the holographic scan of... Earth's moon?

 

There was a small circle, blinking slowly, and circling the hologram even slower. Topaz typed in yet another string, and the image zoomed closer to the blinking circle. Materializing in a torrent of pixels, was a huge orbital station. Its mass was what looked to be a massive chunk of the moon, and built into it was structures of all kinds that all connected to a central dome atop the huge chunk of rock.

 

Another, rapidly blinking icon indicated there was a message waiting for viewing. Topaz glanced towards Pyrite and Amber, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. The two gems looked right back at her, just as unknowing.

 

“P-...Play it.” Pyrite finally managed to utter.

 

“What if it's two way?” Amber whispered, frightened.

 

“There's no way... This place is way too old... It has to be pre-recorded...” Topaz whispered back, sounding just as scared as Amber.

 

“Nothing ventured... Nothing gained. Right?” Pyrite asked, chuckling nervously.

 

Topaz, taking a deep, shaky breath, tapped the enter button. A new screen popped up, filled with static, and the sound of glass being moved.

 

The static faded, and in its place a Pearl was shown. She was visibly shaken, her hair a mess and sweat poured from her skin. “Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is Prototype Artificial Kindergarten in orbit around lunar body, calling out to Prime Kindergarten on Earth. We have a class five fail-safe scenario, I repeat, a class  _five_ fail-safe scenario-” The Pearl's eyes darted fearfully to the left, as there was a screech of tearing metal and a hellish roaring.

 

She quickly brought her eyes back to whatever was recording her. “-Validation code: Omega one one dash three six alpha alpha.” The Pearl gulped, leaning forward and rested her shaking hands on the table before her. “It was going fine for the first few hundred years... The production was exceeding estimated calculations. But then the Pearls coming out started...” She put a hand to her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes. “They started killing the scientists... Just slaughtering them like cattle... They didn't stand a chance...”

 

Another sound of metal tearing, another of those ungodly roars.

 

“They started changing, but not like normal... It's inside their  _gems_ . Forced them to become something...  _different_ ... We are requesting  _immediate_ reinforcements! Diamonds, forgive us...”

 

With a final screech, a door was torn from its hinges and thrown into frame, knocking the recording device to the floor. In horror, the three gems watched as the Pearl tried desperately to fend off something off screen.

 

Long, white tendrils lashed out and wrapped around her limbs, yanking her off screen as well. There was a gut wrenching scream, that was violently silenced by a sickening crunch. There was a few seconds of utter silence, broken only by the muffled stomps of something  _big_ walking away, when finally the screen cut to static again.

 

Mortified, Pyrite, Topaz and Amber could only stand in stunned silence. “What... What did we just watch...” Amber croaked.

 

“A distress signal...” Topaz replied, steadying herself on the keyboard console.

 

“We have to help them.” Pyrite said, glancing between her lovers.

 

“Help them? That message is probably thousands of years old!” Amber replied, pulling away from the gray gem.

 

Pyrite frowned, no longer enjoying her touch.

 

“Actually-” Topaz cut in, typing on the keyboard. “It's only three days old...”

 

“Th-... Three days? Why would they contact an abandoned Kindergarten then?” Amber questioned, suspiciously.

 

After some thought, Topaz went wide eyed. “They didn't know... They didn't know the war was over.” She breathed.

 

“How could they not....” Amber began, trailing off in thought. She turned towards Topaz, realization hitting her. “They were left behind...”

 

“We  _have_ to help them!” Pyrite repeated, more forcefully this time. “If there are survivors of... Of whatever  _that was_ , they might be willing to help us find our mystery savior!”

 

Amber shook her head, bearing her teeth. “We don't have time to go off gallivanting around places we're not even sure still have life! Besides, how are we supposed to get up to the  _moon_ ?”

 

Topaz, typing yet again on the keyboard, smiled. “Well, this base  _does_ have a hangar... With one ship listed as functional...”

 

Pyrite gave Amber the puppy dog eyes, faking a quivering lip. Amber grit her teeth, holding out, before finally caving and giving Pyrite a restrained smile. “Fine. We'll go.”

 

“Yes!” Pyrite cried out gleefully, hopping into the air.

 

“Where's the hangar, Topaz?” Amber grumbled.

 

“Looks like its on level... Ugh, the rest of the data is corrupted.” Topaz replied, with a frustrated sigh.

 

“Can you fix it?”

 

“No. System's too old.”

 

Amber gave Pyrite a menacing glare, but sighed dismissively. “Better split up and start looking, then.” She growled.

 

So, the three parted. They searched up and down the complex, which in all honesty was a miracle to find. It was old, obviously, but had clearly gotten some re-modeling to increase its size sometime during the Gem Wars. There were sections all over where the metal would suddenly change color, and texture. The deeper you got into the base, the newer the machinery inside looked.

 

The entire search, Pyrite longed for connection with one or both of her partners.

 

Eventually it was Amber who stumbled upon the hangar, who used some old radios to call for Pyrite and Topaz, and when they arrived the three of them entered. The hangar was relatively small, filled with all manner of gem craft, most of which were in serious need of repair. Eventually, they found one in very good shape, and figured this must be the one the system registered.

 

It was an old ship, shaped just like the saucers of old human movies. Four long, spider like legs held the ship up. They entered, and much to their surprise, the ship actually activated on command. For a moment, the three couldn't find any discernible way out of the underground hanger, but the right button press caused a large hatch to open in the ceiling, allowing just enough room for the ship to wobble through.

 

Shortly, they found themselves surrounded by stars and inky blackness, the Earth now miles and miles below them. Topaz set course for the stations coordinates, and the ship promptly shot away towards the moon, and the barely identifiable twinkle orbiting it.

 

Topaz, hesitantly hailing for docking permission, is almost relieved when there isn't a reply. The station is far more massive than its hologram had led the three gems to believe. It shone beautifully in the suns uninhibited light, but sections of corridors had been blasted away. The central dome, which all the corridors eventually attached too, stood looming and ominous over the rest of the complex.

 

Topaz made the ship do a quick circle around the facility. “Power's still on... Kind of.” She stated, pointing towards some of the bigger structures. Lights were on in windows, here and there, but a majority of them were very dim and flickering.

 

“Let's set her down.” Amber sighed, shifting nervously.

They found the docking hanger rather quickly, and its rooftop hatch opened at Topaz command. Slowly, their ship set down inside the cramped room, and the hatch closed again above them. They exited the saucer the same way they entered, via a long ramp that extended from the bottom of the ship. The hangar was well lit, but bare and boring.

 

The only hallway out, however, was much more interesting. Past the automatic sliding bulkhead, the hallway beyond was erratically lit with the spasmodic flickering of a busted light. The walls were torn apart, long tears etched into its thick, blue metal.

 

A few stray wires touched, sparks exploding away from them.

 

“That's not, _at all_ ,terrifying.” Topaz breathed, sarcastically.

 

Almost reflexively, Pyrite reached out and gripped Amber's hand. Something didn't feel right, beyond the obvious. Like a flickering at the back of her mind, a menacing shadow seemed to dance around just outside her vision.

 

Was that whispering she was hearing?

 

She blinked, blaming it on the current environment. Amber squeezed her hand, smiling sheepishly at her. Amber took the lead, pulling Pyrite along gently as the taller gray gem continued to blink, glancing left and right, trying to catch a better glimpse of whatever that... _figure_ was.

 

Topaz followed closely behind, shivering a little, ready to pull her spear and strike in an instant. The hallways they past through were not in much better condition than the first. They came upon a few doors, but a lot of them were locked. Obviously they could have easily been forced into open, but the three gems silently agreed that such a commotion might draw unwanted attention.

 

They did, however after a long time of searching, find themselves against the only door down a long and dimly lit hallway. It was eerily quiet, which isn't unusual for gem constructs, but given the scenario it was unsettling to say the least.

 

The door slid noiselessly open, to reveal a large room beyond. It was filled with an assortment of computers and large, glowing crystal pillars. Again, normal gem stuff, but a lot of it had seen recent damage. Some of the computers was almost entirely destroyed, torn to large metal shreds. One of the Crystal pillars had felt an incredible impact, shattered and scattered out all over the floor.

 

“By the Diamonds, we really came to the wrong place.” Topaz mumbled, as the three gems stepped into the room.

 

“Hello? Anybody there?” Pyrite called, really hoping that something would break the silence.

 

To her displeasure, there was nothing. She shuffled quickly over to one of the computers, quickly typing a boot up command, but the computer made an aggravated beep and stayed dark. She cursed the infernal machine, kicking it, but it didn't reply as well as it probably would have to Amber's absurd amount of luck. Amber investigated some of the damages done, taking a disdainful notice to how uneven the tears and cuts in the metal were.

 

“It wasn't blades that made these marks, they're too ragged. These were claws.” She stated, glancing towards her companions. Topaz swallowed hard, joining her, and running her fingers across the wounded metal. They were big, almost as wide as her forearm, and nearly twice as long.

 

Topaz really didn't want to meet the creature that did this.

 

Pyrite, who had been watching her lovers and longing for their touch, turned to go check another computer. There was a clang of metal falling over around behind the machine. Instantly, Pyrite had her batons drawn from her gem. Topaz and Amber replied in tune, drawing their own weapons.

 

The soft sound of shuffling footsteps echoed far louder than it should have, piercing the deathly silence. Slowly, a pearl dragged herself from behind the machine, slouched and shuffling in a zombie-like trance. Her eyes were dead, without pupils, and her jaw hung slack. Her arms swung from side to side at the sway of her hip.

 

Blinking slowly, her head shifted towards them, glaring at them in a most horrific manner. Her form was broken by soft white static, before fully erupting into it, and from the static a faceless glowing mannequin reached out pleadingly for Pyrite. A muffled screaming followed her movements, and for a moment it sounded like the mannequin was begging for help.

 

It was over in a single violent movement, however, as the pearl suddenly regained her form. She shuffled forwards, just a few steps, as Pyrite braced to parry any attack. She stopped, however, and tilted her head quizzically at the gray gem.

 

Pyrite dropped her batons as a sudden, unbearable ringing filled her senses. She clutched her temples, falling to her knees, and cried out in agony. Something was worming its way inside her mind.

 

It hurts.

 

_“_ W̷̛̞̜̗͂̑́̔͑H̾ͬ̊A̧̡̤͔̥̪̓͛T͍̭̥̫̥͚͓͋̿̇ͬ͟.̢͎̝̝͕͉̫̣̆̎̊ͭ̾͛̍͢.̢̛̙̖̖̬̟̪̯͈ͣ̒̇̍.̙̣̼̞̝ͤ͜ ̳͕̺̼̯͗ͥ͝I̝̞͐ͦ̿͋̈́͗̉ͪS̵ͬ̌͠͏̹̱̦͎̼.̶̶̺͎̥͍̣̲̻̝͐ͮͭ.̦̹͓̗͍̣̙̳ͥ̀̍ͯ̾̽̀̀̚.̴̨̋ͪ҉̯̖̱͕̬̤̤ ̣̩̭̺͎͎̺̜ͨ̈̈́͒͆̐͗Tͬͯ̿͗̐ͨ͊͑̕҉̤ͅḨ̰̟̳̻ͬ̿̾ͭ̽͝Į̑ͨ̓͛ͧͧS̤ͥͮ̅̚͠.̛̤̖̻͇̝̮̫͑̆̀̽ͅ.̶̼̦͕̣͉̺͓̑̌̍͊͋̈́ͭ.̥̜̗̳͖̎̇̽͌̈̑͠ͅ _ ” _

 

 

_IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS_

 

F̢̮͈̺͕͇̭͚̱̟̖̟͔̟̝͡Ṛ̸̡̹͎̣̕͡͝O̰̠͍̟͇̙̰̜̩̰̰̼͜͢͢͜M̨̛̤̰̙̹̬̣͕̭̭̥͇͚̩̭͔͓̙͚.̵̛͏̣̦͔̯̣̣͔̠̩͜ ̢̛͈͇̜͙̹͔̦̲̫̻̬͉̜̩̟̖̮́͟ͅA͏̴̵̸̭͍̝̳̜̳͚͢Ņ͖̣̞͔ͅỌ̱͎̩̞̬̲͙̳̯́͟Ţ̸͠͏̨̥̣̜̼̜͔̦̙͎̖̹̠̹͍̻͈̹ͅH̛̱̱͉̫̼̹̻̩̟E̢̡̢̺͎̲͔͔̘̫̫̫͈̱̰̬̕͘ͅͅͅR̛̬͔̫͖̟̖̣̪̤̞̮͍̤̮͡ͅ.̛̯̳͕͓̥͓̙͖͍̻͖̪̼̘̱́͘͞.̸̼̺̟̮̺̰͎̱͕͖̥̱͖̳̤͎̤́͘.̴͙͎̹̘̦͡ ̸̞͔̠̱͔̦̝͈̜̯̤̦̺̮͘͜ͅͅͅH̴̵̥̙͈̣̭̯̱͉͚͙͎̘̜͈́́ͅI̸̯̭̞̣̬̹̖̮͍̠̞͜͟V̲̰̙͓͓͓̻̩̰̟̜́͝Ȩ̴̢͉̯͍͖̬̣̣̯̫̙͍͕̬̗͉͢.̛͔̳̥̼̮͈́͜͞͝.͙̺̘̣̬͓͕̫̟͔̙͎̮͕̪̯͜.̸̸̳̺͙̪̞͍̕͠?́҉͚͍͕͇͕͇̭̲͇̗͕̗̼̻͉̙

 

 

_GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT_

 

N̻͓̜̔ͣ̈͌̽̐̅Ǫ̭̝͗̋ͤ̉̀͝.̸̲͗̇͐ͫ͛̚͠.̵̙͈̯̩̰̜͋̇ͦ̌̈ͧ̚͢.ͦ̆ͯ͗̈́̚҉͍̘̫͓͚͎ͅ

 

 

_GET IT OUT_

 

A̢̺ͅ.͟͏͉͔͔̤̮͟.҉̵҉̤̺̯͍̤͎͈P͏̴҉͓̥͎̞͈͉ͅỲ̼͖̲̭R̡̖̦̳I͏̙̰̥̭͔̺̗́͢T͘҉̡̫̜Ę̸͏̰͕̜͔͍̞̮͚.̛̟͕̞.̵͏̧̝̰͍̥̱.̶̵̖͖́.̵̘̼͙̻̣

 

 

As sight was lost to Pyrite, and the world around her spun into a featureless haze, she heard Amber's distinct war cry. A flash of orange streaked above her.

 

The ringing stopped, ripped away from her mind, and the world plunged into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
